novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Maegan Coleman
Maegan Coleman (birth name unknown) is a sixteen-year-old Dragon Racer and the owner/rider of a Black Psi-Class dragon named Avalon. She is a member of the Dragon Eye Crew, forced due to Word Paynn giving her shelter when she was lost and had nowhere to go. She eventually leaves the Dragon Eye Crew in order to search for her missing past and joins racing as "The Red Racer". Physical description Maegan is a slim and slender teenager with short, shoulder-length caramel-blonde hair and green eyes. She also has a rather pale complexion, which confuses people. Around her neck, Maegan wears a sun amulet and on her arm, she wears a dark red and black armlet with a missing sun piece. Her normal, everyday outfit consists of a hooded, black and red riding jacket over a black shirt, dark gray pants, dark brown knee-high boots, and black gloves. Her helmet is black and red with a black visor which covers her eyes. While working for Word Paynn, her racing outfit is never revealed as she has never raced before. As the "Sun Racer", she wears a sleeveless hooded dark red and orange riding jacket over a black long-sleeve shirt, black pants with red lining, and black and red boots. She also wears black gloves and her helmet is a dark shade of red with a black visor which covers her eyes. Her helmet also has sun symbols on the sides. Personality Maegan generally keeps to herself, only speaking when she has to or is told to speak. She doesn't like talking about why she is with Dragon Eye and whenever someone asks her, she will try to leave to avoid talking about it. The only person she is actually open and friendly to is Cain, her only friend within Dragon Eye Crew and the only one who knows of her ability to understand dragons. Maegan loves dragons and cares for all, besides the Wraith Dragons. Powers Abilities * Zoolingualism - Dragons: Ever since she could remember, Maegan has been able to understand dragons. However, she keeps this gift hidden from Word Paynn. * Mag-energy manipulation: Maegan is able to manipulate her red mag energy for various purposes. ** Healing: Using her mag energy, Maegan is skilled in using it to heal people and drags, but healing dragons take much more of her energy so she doesn't use it as much. Skills * Dragon Racing: Despite never been in a race until after she leaves the Dragon Eye Crew, Maegan is an exceptional racer with amazing teamwork with Avalon. Maegan is easily able to adapt to new strategies and change tactics in the middle of a race. * Mag fighting: Maegan is also extremely skilled when she has to be mag by her dragon and fight. Equipment * Sun Amulet and Armlet: Maegan's amulet and armlet are never far from her and can always be seen. Though, while no one really knows what they are, Maegan claims they are her good luck charms. * Dragon gear: Maegan has many different types of Dragon gear for Avalon. * Mag gear ** Mag sword: Maegan's main mag weapon is a sword, and is the one she uses the most. The sword is collapsible making it easier to work with. ** Mag staff: Maegan's mag staff is the main gear she uses in races. ** Mag bow Background Maegan does not remember her past, only after the age of eight. That's when she befriended Avalon at a young age and soon the two were alone with nowhere to go. When she was about ten, she was discovered by Word Paynn and he offered her shelter but only if she worked alongside his son. Maegan couldn't say no so she and Avalon joined the Dragon Eye crew. At some point in time, she found a Sun amulet and armlet, but never knew what to do with them. She would keep them a secret until she learned something. She later befriended Gwynevere McKnight and her Nautilus-Class dragon named Tsundra. Dragon City Racers Maegan first appears when Word Paynn wants his son to infiltrate Conner Penn's auditions to ride Beau, the Golden Dragon of Legend. She isn't sure about going but is left with no choice and follows Moodryd. Unfortunately, she ends up meeting Gwyn who is upset seeing her. Their friendship ends, badly, and neither speak to each other. After the end of their friendship, Maegan had enough of Word Payyn. She and Avalon head back to Word Paynn's place where she gathers the last of her things. Maegan leaves the Dragon Eye Crew and goes off on her own with Avalon in order to find her past. Trivia * Maegan is another spelling of the name "Megan" and "Meghan". * Maegan is also a Welsh name meaning precious gemstone. * Maegan's Sun amulet is based on the same necklaces from Disney's Twitches. ** Ironically, the holder of the Sun Amulet, Apolla DuBaer is also the younger of twins. Category:Dragon Booster characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z